


Tired of those cliché dog movies

by seoksoonanon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Parents, Brief animal death mention but as a memory, Dogs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic SeokSoon, Fluff, Lots of Crying, M/M, Overall sweet and gentle, Seoksoon as parents, Seungkwan is in but really briefly, Toddler Lee Chan | Dino, We need more domestic seoksoon fics on here, Wooju cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoksoonanon/pseuds/seoksoonanon
Summary: Soonyoung is absolutely terrified of dogs, but Seokmin and Chan won't shut up about getting one
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Tired of those cliché dog movies

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm liking writing Domestic! SeokSoon a little too much, oh no.
> 
> This time with Chan as their son and dogs!

“Dad, look how cute he is!”

Soonyoung roughly sucked on his straw as he refused to look down at his son, Chan, on the floor.

“Come on, baby, you're taking this too far.” Seokmin had wrapped his arm over Soonyoung's shoulders and was talking just against the side of Soonyoung's face, “Just look how happy our son looks!”

Soonyoung rolled his eyes and looked down. Sure, Chan looked like he was having the time of his life, but Chan was five years old and almost everything excited him. His face was being brutally licked by the large, fluffy dog that was beneath his hands. Chan accepted the licks as love and only giggled excitedly as he continued to play with it.

“We're not getting a dog.” Soonyoung blankly said as he pushed Seokmin's arm off of him and stood up, “I'm going back to the car. If you two aren't back within twenty minutes, I'm driving home myself.”

He immediately walked away without looking back because Soonyoung knew that if he did look back, he would probably burst into tears. Without even looking, Soonyoung could feel both Seokmin and Chan's sad pouts weighing down on his back. The two were sensitive always, especially whenever Soonyoung got mad. However, Soonyoung wasn't actually mad this time. His threats were empty, not ever actually thinking about leaving his husband and son stranded at a park miles away from their home. Soonyoung just wanted to get away, far away from the horrible dog that Chan and Seokmin were drooling over.

When Soonyoung had arrived to the car and had locked himself in the driver's seat, the straw of his drink had been completely chewed on all over. He hadn't noticed it, but he was quickly letting his frustration get to his head.

Soonyoung didn't hate dogs. He thought most of them were somewhat cute, but he thought they were even cuter when they were far from him. Soonyoung didn't hate dogs, he was terrified of them. Whether they were small or big, or calm or vicious; Soonyoung was terrified at the thought that one of the dogs would get loose and try to eat him alive.

His fear started when he was a child. He had a family dog, a medium-sized one that was gentle and not too outgoing. Of his siblings, Soonyoung was the closest one to the animal. He slept in his bed with it, bathed in the tub with it, raided the kitchen with it... He was always the one to take it out on walks without any complaints, because he loved the dog.

Then one day, on his daily walk out with his dog, he came across a stray dog. It was slightly bigger than his own dog, and it seemed much more feral too. Soonyoung and his dog did nothing to provoke the stray dog, but the stray dog came running after them anyways. Soonyoung couldn't pick up his dog fast enough before the other dog had gotten to his.

Soonyoung got home in tears that day. He had watched the stray dog completely rip his dog apart to pieces, and had to leave its body there, so he could run away before he himself was attacked.

Soonyoung grew terrified of dogs from that day. Every time he saw one he was reminded of the day he watched his own dog get killed by the street dog, and he always ended up in tears.

He was crying now by himself in the car. He hadn't noticed how long he had been there for, so he got startled when Seokmin interrupted his cry session to knock on Soonyoung’s window. Soonyoung wiped his tears and rolled down the window, allowing Seokmin to crouch down by it, so he could give Soonyoung a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Are you okay?” Seokmin whispered, one hand reaching in to wipe at Soonyoung's cheeks while the other held on to Chan's hand.

“I'm okay,” Soonyoung sniffled and unlocked the doors, “It's hot outside, get in.”

Seokmin helped Chan up into the car and onto his booster seat, buckling him in and making sure he was secure. Chan wiggled in his seat and leaned his body to the side as far as he could to look at Soonyoung. He frowned and looked back at Seokmin in confusion, “Why is dad crying?”

“He just remembered something that didn't make him feel too good. He'll be fine, Channie, you know your dad is a strong man.”

Chan nodded and sat calmly in his seat, watching Soonyoung still with a slightly worried expression.

Seokmin had closed the back door and went to open Soonyoung's after, unbuckling him and pulling him into his arms for a quick hug, “I'm sorry, I was insensitive earlier. I get over excited sometimes and forget.”

“It's fine,” Soonyoung mumbled into Seokmin's shoulder, “I'll be fine.”

“You're not fine, and that's okay. I'll drive us home, okay?”

Soonyoung was whisked away from his seat and carefully taken to the other side of the car to the passenger seat. Seokmin was gentle with him as he took the liberty to buckle him into the seat and give him a few more kisses.

Seokmin was a lot more understanding with Soonyoung's problem than he should've been. When they had first started dating, Soonyoung learned that Seokmin was obsessed with dogs. His parents had never allowed him to have a dog when he was younger, so now Seokmin had to stop to pet every dog he saw on the street.

Soonyoung felt bad about this sometimes. They would go on dates and Seokmin would stop in front of dogs. He would make Soonyoung pet them, and Soonyoung had to hold back the tears and force a smile.

At some point, Seokmin caught on and asked him if he had a problem with dogs. Soonyoung broke down in front of him and confessed to Seokmin, and while Seokmin shouldn't have; he understood Soonyoung's problem right away and sought to comfort him instead. Seokmin then opted to make sure Soonyoung was comfortable around dogs whenever he couldn't stop himself from getting down and petting stranger's dogs. He never forced Soonyoung to pet them with him again, and he let him keep his distance away if he began to feel too uncomfortable.

When Seokmin and Soonyoung began living together, they had discussed the possibility of a pet. Seokmin wanted a dog, but he also wanted his boyfriend to be comfortable, so eventually they compromised on getting a cat. But Seokmin and Soonyoung kept pushing the time to adopt a cat back. They got busy with school, then they got engaged, then they got married, and then they adopted Chan.

Chan, as it turned out, was allergic to cats. The idea of adopting a kitten was immediately thrown out the window, and they never spoke about it again.

As Chan got older, Soonyoung was distressed to find out that Chan had the same fondness of dogs that Seokmin had. Whenever they went out and saw a dog, Chan joined Seokmin in aggressively petting them all. Dogs became Chan's favorite animal. He only wanted to have stuffed animals of dogs, and to only watch dog movies. Soonyoung knew how to separate reality from fiction and inanimate objects, but he knew it was only time before Chan began begging him to have a dog.

Seokmin had made the mistake of telling Chan, “It's up to your dad, you need to convince him.”

Chan begged Soonyoung for a dog  
every. single. day.

Chan would wake up before either Soonyoung and Seokmin did and would run to their room, hop on their bed, and bounce on Soonyoung’s chest, shaking him and saying, “Dad, I want a dog! Please, please, please, please, please, please...”

Soonyoung grew tired of seeing his poor son beg to him every day. When Chan was fast asleep, Soonyoung would cry in Seokmin's arms and confess his fear that his son was beginning to hate him. Seokmin said that Soonyoung was worrying over nothing, and that Chan loved him far too much to ever hate him over something as small as not getting him a dog.

But as months passed by and Chan got more and more frustrated at the fact that Soonyoung would never say yes, he eventually just stopped asking. Soonyoung was relieved at first, but Chan's sudden closing off of himself made him change his mind.

When they would go out and would stop to see dogs on the street, Chan would say, “Oh, dad, look away. You're going to hate this.”

Whenever Chan was playing with his stuffed toys and Soonyoung sat with him, Chan would hide the dog plushies behind his back and whisper, “It's for your own good.”

Soonyoung woke up one day and had completely had it. He shook Seokmin awake and said, “Seokmin, we're going to get a dog.”

Seokmin yawned, “It's 4am, baby, go back to sleep. Did you have a nightmare?”

Soonyoung shook his head and pressed a kiss to Seokmin's nose, “No, I made a decision. I can't have Chan hating me anymore, you know that I can't stand it. We're going to get a dog.”

“Soonyoung, you're terrified of dogs.”

“I know, but... we can get through that. Seokmin, you need to train me to not be scared of dogs anymore.”

So, Seokmin did exactly that. They checked their schedules and decided to take the same days off work, so they could take the free time and go to places that could help Soonyoung. Each day after they had dropped Chan off at daycare, Seokmin and Soonyoung went somewhere new.

Seokmin took Soonyoung to the dog park the very first time. It was large enough for no actual dog to come in contact with him while he watched them. They picked a spot to sit on the grass and sat next to each other, Soonyoung tightly pressed against Seokmin's side as he gripped onto his arm. No dogs came near them except for one that briefly passed in front of the spot they were at. It had pulled away from its owner and got closer to Soonyoung's legs, to which Soonyoung responded by quickly yelling and scrambling to hide behind Seokmin. Both the dog and owner looked at Soonyoung curiously, and Seokmin gave them an apologetic smile.

When they left, Soonyoung was barely holding on behind Seokmin as he struggled to keep the tears in his eyes while in public. There was really no other reason behind his fear for dogs but his trauma, and it made Soonyoung feel weak. Seokmin reassured him that he wasn't weak, and that he had been strong even for just trying. Seokmin pulled Soonyoung to his front and unzipped his sweater, letting Soonyoung fall into his chest as he regained his composure. Soonyoung forgot about the dogs, only briefly, and only faced them again on their way back to the car.

The second time, Soonyoung was taken to a dog he already knew. Seokmin took him to visit his parent's house, where they had a small dog named Coco. Soonyoung already knew Coco but had always chosen not to interact with it, but this time Seokmin didn't allow him to refuse to play. Soonyoung sat on the floor, in front of Seokmin whose legs he was sitting in between of. Seokmin held Soonyoung down in place as Coco approached Soonyoung. Coco proceeded with careful nudges, lightly pawing at Soonyoung's jacket as it pleaded for attention.

“It's alright, you can touch Coco.” Seokmin said from behind him as he soothed Soonyoung by rubbing his back while he grew tense. Soonyoung hesitated, but moved his hand slowly down towards Coco. Coco licked his hand and he froze.

“Keep going.” Seokmin pushed Soonyoung, and Soonyoung listened. It was very slow and very faint but Soonyoung just barely pressed the palm of his hand down against Coco's fur. His entire body instantly wanted to curl in on itself and protect itself against the dog; but Seokmin wasn't allowing him to, and Coco wasn't attacking him.

“It's not biting me...” Soonyoung muttered as Coco nuzzled against his leg. His hand was petting it in small motions.

“That's because Coco doesn't bite. Coco barely even barks, they're a gentle dog. Most dogs are like this, Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung pouted and leaned back against Seokmin, “Well then can't we just take Coco home? Channie already knows them.”

“I'm not sure my parents would let us steal them away so easily. Guess we'll just have to hunt down the perfect dog to rival Coco.”

The day that Seokmin and Soonyoung finally visited the shelter to pick out a dog, they went alone. To begin with, Chan would've easily gotten attached to every single dog at the shelter and would've wanted to take them all home. But also, Soonyoung thought it best that they surprise Chan with a dog as birthday gift. They talked it out and agreed, and then finally made an appointment with the shelter to visit the dogs there the day before Chan's birthday.

Seokmin held onto Soonyoung's hand the entire time as they walked into the shelter and got to the front desk.

A man with red hair greeted them, “Good afternoon! I'm Boo Seungkwan, can I help you two today?”

“We're here to look at the dogs. We made an appointment to have the afternoon privately.”

“Ah, Mister Lee Seokmin!” Seungkwan said as he checked off a note he had on his desk, “Of course, my partner wrote it down for me. He's off doing inventory, but I can take you two to the back where you can meet the beautiful dogs we have here.”

Seungkwan led the two through the staff doors and into the playroom where all the dogs were gathered in a large pen to play together. Seungkwan entered the pen first, allowing all the dogs to surround him beneath his feet as he fed them a few treats.

“These are all the dogs we have available for adoption at the moment.”

There were exactly seven dogs in the pen, ranging from large, to medium, and to small.

Seokmin entered the pen when motioned over by Seungkwan, and Soonyoung followed him from behind. He was eyeing the dogs from behind, arms tightly wrapped around Seokmin's waist just for security.

“Scared of dogs, is he?” Seungkwan raised an eyebrow at the sight of Soonyoung flinching when one of the dogs got close to him.

“Just a little,” Seokmin nodded, “He's doing his best to get a dog for our son, but as you can tell; he's still a bit nervous around them.”

“That's understandable. Maybe he'll do best around a smaller or a more gentle dog. The majority of the dogs we have here are the complete opposite of that, but we have... ah, where'd he go-?” Seungkwan trailed off as he stepped away from the dogs that still surrounded him. He went looking under the several large toys there and exclaimed as he found what he was looking for. He tapped the ground next to a small toy house and called out what was inside, “Come here, Wooju!”

A small white dog slowly approached his hands, licking at his fingertips.

Seungkwan picked Wooju up and petted the dog as he brought it back over to Seokmin and Soonyoung. Wooju seemed much calmer than the other dogs in the pen, at least with how it let Seungkwan easily pick him up.

“This is Wooju,” Seungkwan began as he showed him off to Seokmin and Soonyoung, “He's one of the smaller dogs we have. I think he might be what you're looking for.”

Seokmin instantly got to cooing at Wooju and reaching his hand over it, so he could give it soft pats atop its head. Soonyoung was silent behind him.

“Wooju's adorable!” Seokmin happily said, “Soonyoung, don't you think they're adorable?”

“I guess,” Soonyoung mumbled as he pressed his cheek against Seokmin's back, “At least it's not barking.”

“No, Wooju is a good boy! Isn't he?” Seokmin was then allowed to take Wooju from Seungkwan's arms. He cradled it in both of his arms, and Soonyoung instantly backed away. Seokmin turned to Soonyoung, immediately inching towards him with Wooju in hands, “Nope, baby, come here. Put your arms out.”

Soonyoung frowned and put his arms out.

Seokmin placed Wooju in his arms and secured them in place, “Don't drop Wooju. Treat them like a newborn.”

“You're not helping...” Soonyoung froze in place and stared down at the dog in his arms. Admittedly, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would have been just seconds before. Wooju wasn't biting him or barking, and was relatively still on him.

Seokmin gently nudged Wooju closer to Soonyoung's chest, and Soonyoung shut his eyes when he felt Wooju lick at the underside of his chin.

“Oh my god, Soonyoung, don't move.” Seokmin rushed to whip out his phone and snap a picture as fast as he could of the scene, “You two look so cute! See? Isn't this kind of nice?”

“Kind of...”

When Seokmin told Seungkwan that they wanted to spend a few private minutes with just Wooju, Seungkwan took all the other dogs and left them alone in the pen. Seokmin didn't touch Wooju the entire time. He was already content with Wooju and wanted to see how Soonyoung reacted with it instead. At the beginning, he knew Soonyoung was scared; but over time, Soonyoung seemed to relax more and more. Physically, his body was less tense, and he began to pet Wooju in a more natural way. Mentally, Seokmin couldn't be sure of, but from the way his facial expressions softened and his breathing slowed— Seokmin had a lucky guess that Soonyoung wasn't having this tender moment overshadowed by his fears.

The afternoon with Wooju in the shelter had gone much better than both Soonyoung and Seokmin had expected. When Seungkwan returned, Soonyoung had agreed with Seokmin that they could finally begin the adoption paperwork. Soonyoung had even gotten so attached to Wooju that he pouted when they had to leave for the night to let Seungkwan prep Wooju to be taken home the next day.

On the car ride home, Soonyoung couldn't shut up about how excited he was about Wooju.

Seokmin watched Soonyoung with the biggest feeling of pride blooming in his chest. He knew that Soonyoung was hesitant in his happiness, but the day had been a big step in overcoming the fear that haunted him daily, and that was enough for Seokmin to feel proud of.

The next day came and Soonyoung was preparing the house for Chan's birthday. It was only going to be the three of them at home, but Soonyoung and Seokmin loved to decorate the house and make Chan feel extra special.

Seokmin had left the house early to go and pick up Wooju at the shelter, and Chan had been a little disappear at the fact he was gone. He was far too spoiled by his fathers', and he expected a happy birthday kiss from both of them the moment he woke up.

“He's off getting your birthday cake,” Soonyoung lied as he sat next to Chan on the floor. Chan had demanded he eat his birthday pancakes on the floor while watching TV next to his plushies. Soonyoung was sitting beside him, trying not to be hurt by the fact that Chan pulled his dog plushies to the other side away from him.

“He could've told me happy birthday before he left.” Chan angrily shoveled a forkful of pancakes into his mouth.

Soonyoung alone kept Chan company for a few hours while Seokmin was out. He texted Seokmin messages about how angry Chan was at him, and how his cake must've been all soggy now from how long Seokmin was taking. Seokmin couldn't help the busy mid-day traffic, so he apologized and told Soonyoung to do his best to keep him busy.

Chan was getting even rowdier after that, but he quickly shut up the moment he heard the locks of the front door turn.

“He's home! My soggy cake is here!” Chan bounced in front of Soonyoung, waving his dog plushie in the air.

Seokmin came into the house with his hands full. In one arm, Chan's cake. In the other, a perfectly concealed mystery object that he was extra careful with. He waved Soonyoung over with his head to help him with the cake, and both Soonyoung and Chan went over to him.

“You forgot to say happy birthday to me!” Chan crossed his arms in front of Seokmin while Soonyoung took the cake box away from him.

“I'm sorry, Channie! I was getting your cake and your present, and the traffic was really bad!” Seokmin carefully placed the mystery object down on the ground and picked Chan up instead, spinning him up in the air, “I got you a really good present. It was super hard to get, so do you think you'll forgive me for being late?”

Chan nodded, “Yes!”

Seokmin gave Chan a big kiss on the cheek and grinned, “That's my boy, happy birthday!”

He placed Chan back down on the ground and let him go running back to the couch, pulling in Soonyoung by the waist instead when Soonyoung came back.

“He's going to destroy the room once we show the gift.” Seokmin said.

“Chan or Wooju?” Soonyoung laughed in reply.

They all settled back into the living room, and Chan was restless on the couch as he stared at the covered mysterious object that Seokmin placed on the carpet.

“Is that my gift?”

“Sure is. Before we open it, can you promise us you won't break anything around us?” Seokmin asked as he kneeled down beside the mysterious object, hands underneath the cloth that was covering it.

“I promise! Open it, open it!”

“Well, alright. You heard him Soonyoung, he promised.” Seokmin shared a glance and a smile at Soonyoung before he finally pulled the cloth off what his hands were unlocking. Seokmin's hands came off the now open hole in it, and Wooju popped his head out of it.

Chan's jaw dropped, and he completely froze on the couch. He frowned when Wooju had completely come out and showed himself.

“What's wrong? You don't like your gift?”

Chan's eyes grew watery, and he turned to Soonyoung beside him, “Dad, but you're scared of dogs...”

“Oh...” Soonyoung pulled Chan in and frowned when he started to cry into his chest. Seokmin and Soonyoung stared at each other in confusion, and Soonyoung did his best to calm Chan.

“I've been thinking a lot about stuff. I know that you've always wanted a dog, so your dad helped me train myself to get better at being around them. Please don't cry, you're supposed to be happy...”

“I am happy!” Chan sobbed, “I just don't want you to be sad because of me!”

“I'm not sad... Channie, look at me,” Soonyoung pulled Chan off his chest and wiped his tears off, “Look, I'm not crying. I'm not sad. I'm happy!”

“B-But… you're scared of dogs!”

“Aw, I'm really fine. Come on Channie, I'm doing a lot better now. Don't cry for me, this is your birthday! We'll even let you destroy the living room if you stop crying and cheer up...”

Seokmin had picked Wooju up and carried him to the couch to sit on Chan's other side as he said, “Maybe don't actually destroy the living room. You can pet Wooju though.”

He placed Wooju in Chan's tiny lap, and Chan sniffled as he petted it, “Are we keeping it?”

“He's part of the family now.” Soonyoung smiled and held Seokmin's hand behind Chan, the two watching him with absolute adoration.

Chan dried his tears and got back in his cheery birthday mood after, now joined by Wooju who ran beside him down the house.

Seokmin pecked Soonyoung, “Thank you, Soonie. He's really happy, and I am too.”

Soonyoung sighed, “Honestly? I am too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this only briefly for grammar so I hope it was still readable
> 
> Feel free to comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
